The one
by sango92
Summary: Tsukiko is a troubled teen who is a gang member and is suddenly thrusted into the world of the book after a chance encounter with Miaka whats a girl gonna do when her world is thrown upside down. TasukiXOc


Ok so I am in love with fushigi yugi have been for a while now and I wanted to try out a story with the fushigi yugi cast plus a girl of my own creation so here it is!

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN FUSHIGI YUGI I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT!

Oh and I changed a few things to make it easier for me to write this story!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey Tsukiko wait up would ya." A voice called from behind a girl. The girl turned around her eyes locking onto the person who had called out to her.

"Kira what is it?" Tsukiko asked coldly. Kira looked at Tsukiko and rolled her eyes used to the girl coldness. Looking at her she silently sighed to herself as she took in the other girl's appearance. Tsukiko's shoulder length red and black layered hair was teased at the top her bangs sliding side ways to cover her right eye. Her cold crystal blue eyes staring at Kira as if she was staring straight through her. Tsukiko wore a black tank top that stopped at her belly button, Low hip hugger jeans hugged her body with a studded skull belt, and on her feet she wore black platform gothic boots. She wore a black silk ribbon as a choker and had eight earrings in total that lined both ears. She had a lip ring and wore dark makeup. On her hands she had rings and wore fingerless black gloves. The whole outfit was topped off with a long black trench coat.

"Geez you don't have to be so cold I just wanted to see how you were doing is all." Kira said looking at her and feeling an inferiority complex beginning. Kira has long brown hair and brown eyes; She is wearing a sailor school styled uniform.

"As you can see I'm fine now if you don't mind I need to go since I am late." Tsukiko said and began walking away.

"Wait Tsukiko please come home." Kira said in a pleading tone.

"Hmph what home?" Tsukiko asked mockingly.

"Please sister come home mother misses you as do I." Kira said.

"Yeah and pigs fly look I really have to go so don't get lost on your way home see ya." Tsukiko said and left leaving her younger sister to look down sadly.

"Please if there is a god please help her and watch over her, let her know that we love her and that we want her to come home, please watch out for her and let her go on a journey to find her heart." Kira prayed before walking away tears streaming down her face. Little did she know her prayer was going to be answered.

* * *

One month later

"Damn I hate that stupid teacher what an asshole!" Tsukiko said cursing her teacher. She walked out of the hellhole known as school and onto the busy and crowded streets. Grabbing her Ipod she turned up the volume and blasted Evanescence. Closing her eyes she let the music invade her senses and was unable to dodge the girl who ran right into her.

"Ow what the hell!" Tsukiko exclaimed and looked up to see the girl.

"Oh I am so sorry, I am such a klutz!" The girl said.

"Watch where you're going next time." Tsukiko said coldly.

"Right I will uhh I really am sorry oh I know how about I buy you lunch!"

"Are you for real?" Tsukiko asked getting up.

"Yeah I'm Miaka Yuki by the way and you are?" Miaka asked.

"None of your concern." Tsukiko said and started walking away her music still blasting.

"Hey wait, well that was rude!" Miaka said, "Still I feel like I will see her again." She continued to herself before looking at her watch. Eyes widening at the time she had a mini spaz attack before taking off towards her destination.

Tsukiko stood behind the tree watching Miaka.

"I know the school whose uniform that belongs to hmm maybe I'll pay a visit later." Turning away Tsukiko walked into the direction of her lonely apartment. Once she arrived she threw her bag down and laid down on her bed her arm over her forehead.

"I wonder who she really is; I wonder if she realizing she shines with a red light wait why do I even care." Tsukiko said out loud to herself before sighing and getting back up. Walking to her kitchen she fixed herself a sandwich eating it fast she sighed and went back into her room to change.

Pulling her hair up in to a ponytail she tied it in place with a black silk ribbon, retouched the makeup she had on. Pulling her shirt over her head she replaced it with cloth wrappings that stopped after it covered her breasts. She also wrapped her wrist with the cloth wrappings. She put on her black jeans that had chains that hung down. Her trench coat was last of the clothes she put on before she began placing her weapons on her body. Looking into the mirror and figuring she looked alright she left. Walking down the street Ipod still on Tsukiko let her mind wander to what was about to happen.

'_Beating people up like this is so annoying what the hell is the boss thinking, and why do I have to supervise it damn it all I don't care if I am the right hand in all matters this just pisses me off.' _Turning down an alley she reached her destination and sighed.

"Ah you're here finally Rain." A girl said using Tsukiko's gang name. The girl is dressed in a red tank top and black jeans, her blond hair is pulled into a high ponytail and her gray eyes are cold.

"Yeah I told you all I'd be here black mist." Tsukiko said.

"I know we just expected you hear earlier since everyone just can't wait to begin." Black mist said.

"Oh yeah because nothing says fun quite like beating someone up if that's the case everyone needs to get out more." Tsukiko said sarcastically.

"I suppose so anyway everyone Rain is here!" Black mist called out as they entered the area. The others that were there looked up seeing Tsukiko they got up and bowed in respect.

"We almost thought you wouldn't make it." One of the boys said.

"So I heard but I told you all I'd be here so here I am now let's go and get this over with." Tsukiko said. Cheers went up and Tsukiko rolled her eyes.

'_I wish there was something else out there for me in this world.'_ She thought to herself and began to follow the group.

"**Find me my child and enter into my world."** A voice said stopping Tsukiko.

"Hey rain you alright?" Black mist asked.

"Did you hear that just now?" Tsukiko asked.

"Hear what?" Black mist asked.

"**Find me and enter my world."** The voice said again.

"That the voice." Tsukiko said.

"Uh Rain I don't hear anything." Black mist said.

"Then never mind come on let's go." Tsukiko said taking off to catch up with black mist following close behind.

* * *

Next day

"Ow my body hurts." Tsukiko said getting up off the pavement. She waited as her eyes adjusted to the brightness and looked around her. Bodies of her own gang and those of the enemy were strewn everywhere. Getting up slowly she winced and looked at her arm, which seemed to be bleeding.

'_What the hell happened wait now I remember we were ambushed during the fight by another gang and we had to fend them all off well that explains why everyone is on the floor.'_ She thought limping to Back mists body she gave it a light nudge.

"Hey Black mist get up we gotta get out of here." Tsukiko said

"Ow what the hell happened?" Black mist asked getting up slowly.

"We were ambushed by another gang I took them out but the leader got away and then we had to deal with this pathetic excuse for a gang." Tsukiko said motioning to the others who lay on the ground.

"I see alright let's go." Black mist stood slowly up but soon her knees buckled and she almost fell to the ground if Tsukiko hadn't caught her.

"Heh looks like you got beat pretty bad." Tsukiko said teasingly.

"Yeah you don't look much better." Black mist said. It was true both girls had cuts and bruises all over their bodies but Tsukiko's body somehow was stronger.

"This is true but let's go before we end up having to fight again." Tsukiko said. Slinging Black mists arm around her shoulder she helped her friend back to the girl's apartment.

"Thanks Rain don't worry about the report to the boss I'll take care of that."

"Thanks well see ya." Tsukiko said and limped back to her apartment. Once inside her home she headed straight for the bathroom. After taking a hot shower she got out and stood in front of the mirror assessing the damage to her body. The worst of the bruises were on her back from being hit with a lead pipe and the worst of the cuts was on her chest.

'_Damn it that's going to scar damn bastards.'_ She thought angrily before getting dressed.

'**Find me I'm waiting for you." **The voice said.

"What the hell who are you!" She yelled.

"**Please come to me follow the red light.'** The voice said

"Red light what red li.. Oh that red light." Tsukiko said and saw a stream of light that lead out of her home. Feeling that she would probably have a headache later grabbed the pain reliever she had as well as a bag with some clothes, and other supplies. Grabbing her Ipod she put it on and followed the red light.

"_Alright where were are you going to lead me to?"_ She asked knowing that whomever it was that was calling her could hear her. Following the red light she found that she was running all over the city. However the light seemed to lead her straight to a high school near her own. Stopping at the gates she read the sign Yotsubadai high.

"_The national Library huh I wonder why the red light is flashing here.'_ Tsukiko thought to herself before walking into the Library. Many of the people stopped and stared at Tsukiko or began whispering but she ignored them and continued to follow the red light. Turning a corner towards the restricted section of the library Tsukiko suddenly caught sight of a blue light as well. Confused she just continued to follow them until she came upon the door. Entering it she spotted the girl that had run into her earlier.

"Keiske you wouldn't believe this but last night I swore I heard Suzaku's voice." Miaka said.

"Really what did he say?" Keiske asked

"He said that soon I was going to meet someone who was going to help me on my quest." Miaka said. Both oblivious to Tsukiko, Tsukiko stood there annoyed that the light had led her to the girl she had ran into a few days ago.

"Heh so we meet again." Tsukiko said announcing her presence. Both stopped talking and turned to Tsukiko.

"Ah you're the girl I ran into!" Miaka said.

"Yeah that would be me." Tsukiko said.

"What are you doing here?" Miaka asked. Tsukiko contemplated whether or not to tell them the truth but decided that she might as well.

"I followed a light a red light." Tsukiko said and Miaka and Keiske's eyes widened.

"A red light?" Miaka asked.

"Yeah but when I got towards this building a blue one came and I followed them both to you two, I do wonder if you've ever realized that the book your holding is surrounded by a red and blue light." Tsukiko said and both looked shocked. Tsukiko let her eyes stray to the book and felt an odd uneasiness.

"Well technically everything is bathed within a light that, and yours is just brighter than normal." Tsukiko said and turned to leave.

"Hey wait where are you going?" Miaka asked.

"I accomplished what I came to find out so there is no reason for me to stay." Tsukiko said.

"Wait why don't you come with us to eat since you're already here." Miaka said feeling that she had to stop Tsukiko.

"Not really interested but since I am hungry I guess so but you're paying for it." Tsukiko said.

"Alright I'll just make my brother pay for all of us." Miaka said.

"Whatever." Tsukiko said and rolled her eyes.

"Tsukiko this is my brother Keisuke and his friend Tetsia." Miaka said introducing the two. Tsukiko hadn't noticed the other boy.

"Wow you're hot!" Keisuke said now that he was out of his shock and Miaka slapped him in the head. Tsukiko rolled her eyes.

"Brother lets just go get food!" Miaka said and shoved her brother in the direction of the entrance where they could walk to get food. As they all sat in a small restaurant Tsukiko became uncomfortable since it seemed Keisuke had a bad habit of starring at people.

"So Tsukiko what school do you go to?" Tetsia asked.

"One close by." Tsukiko answered.

"How is it that you know Miaka?"

"You mean to ask me if Miaka is on my hit list." Tsukiko said.

"Well yes since I am well aware of the gang you belong to." Tetsia said.

"Well no need to worry were not interested in her I was told to follow the red light and I did it led me to the her." Tsukiko said and Keisuke choked on his soda.

"You know about the universe of the four gods?" Keisuke asked.

"The what, no I just know she has a strange light shining from her brighter than any I have ever seen." Tsukiko said.

"Keisuke I think Tsukiko is the one Suzaku was talking about in my dream." Miaka said

"Oh and how do you figure that?" Tetsia asked.

"'Well because she appeared today after Suzaku said I would meet someone today that would help me on my quest." Miaka said.

"Can you really trust her though I mean you know who she is right?" Tetsia asked.

"Ok look I'm not about to be talked about like I'm not here so I'm going to go." Tsukiko said and got up to leave. Miaka shot Tetsia an evil look as she and Keisuke got up and followed.

"Wait Tsukiko were sorry he's like that sometimes." Keisuke said.

"Yeah I believe what you say and that's all that really matters." Miaka said.

"Whatever look I gotta go." Tsukiko said but Miaka grabbed a hold of her arm and as she did so a flash of red hit them.

Waking up Tsukiko found herself on the ground next to Miaka in a place that looked nothing like Japan. Getting up she walked a bit keeping the knocked out girl in her line of vision the site in front of her had her eyes widening.

'_Oh shit I am defiantly not in Japan anymore!'_ she screamed in her mind. Hearing a groan she turned around and ran back to Miaka who was waking up.

"Miaka we are not in Japan anymore what the hell is going on!" Tsukiko said slightly panicky.

"Hmm oh dear were in the universe of the four gods." Miaka said.

"Were where?"

"Universe of the four gods.'

"And what is that?"

"The book my brother had in his possession."

"A book?" Tsukiko asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Miaka said.

"Pfft ok no seriously where are we?" Tsukiko asked.

"Were seriously in the word of the book." Miaka said.

"Oh man I knew I should have stayed in bed today!" Tsukiko exclaimed.

"Well, well, well what do we have here a couple of girls." A voice said and both girls whipped around. Tsukiko's eyes narrowed as she took in the sight of a group of ten men dressed in ancient Chinese clothes but what made her narrow her eyes was the grins they had on their faces and the look in their eyes. Miaka looked at them in fear remembering the first time this had happened.

"Miaka come on lets go." Tsukiko said grabbing her bag and helping Miaka up off the ground.

"Now hold on their ladies why don't you come play with us for a bit."

"Not interested." Tsukiko said coldly.

"We didn't ask if you were interested."

"Miaka let's go I think it's a bit crowded now." Tsukiko said and began walking pulling Miaka behind her. Though she knew she was going to have to fight them she wanted to avoid getting her hands dirty with scum but that was a short lived fantasy.

"AAA NO!" Miaka yelled as she was grabbed by one of the guys and yanked away from Tsukiko's grasp.

"Well aren't you a pretty one." The man that had grabbed Miaka said.

"Let her go." Tsukiko said.

"What do you think boys wonder how much we could get for these clothes." One man said.

"Let her go now." Tsukiko said again but was ignored.

"I think we'd get a pretty good price for her clothes and her."

"I said let her go!" Tsukiko yelled running and punching the guy who held Miaka in the face forcing him to release her to hold onto his now broken nose. Miaka felt her self go dizzy at the sight of blood that gushed from between the mans fingers.

"You bitch!" one man yelled and made to grab Tsukiko only to be kicked in the nuts.

"Get the crazy bitch!" The others yelled and attempted to attack all at once. It was futile and Tsukiko ended up beating them all within five minutes. When she was done with the last one she walked over to Miaka who was shaking and sighed.

"It's alright now its ov… What the fuck!" Tsukiko screamed as she was grabbed by the ankle and forced down hard. The wind knocked out of her lungs stunned her for a bit and then she felt the weight of someone on top of her.

"Stupid bitch teach you to mess with me." The man said holding Tsukiko down. Tsukiko began struggling only to be slapped in the face. She froze and then spit in her attackers face of course this only served to piss him off more and he punched her hard enough to split her lip and make her spit blood.

"Hey help him hold her down." One by one the men got up and pinned Tsukiko down and all Miaka could do was cry and watch. Tsukiko had stopped struggling then waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Hey she's not bad looking when she's submissive and her body's great to we could get a hell of a good price for this one." One of the younger guys said as he moved her trench coat further off of her body. Just as he was about to start to tear the cloth that she wore around her breast Tsukiko reacted. Using what could only be called monstrous strength she tossed the men off of her and jumped up. Beyond pissed now she summoned the power she kept hidden she was about to release it and kill the guys in front of her when five more came.

"What the hell!" Shouted the men as they were beaten.

"Run away!" Another shouted and they retreated.

"What a bunch of weaklings." One of the new comers said mockingly as he watched the men run.

"Teach them to mess with our priestess." Another said. Tsukiko instinctively moved closer to Miaka her power still building ready to release at any given moment.

"Hey Miaka you all right?"

"Tamahome!" Miaka cried and ran to the blue haired boy wrapping her arms around him as he did the same. Despite the fact that it hurt Tsukiko to do so she calmed her power back down almost thankful she hadn't released it.

"It's alright your safe now." Tamahome said.

"But how did you all know where I was?" Miaka asked.

"Chichiri sensed you and we came to get you." Tamahome said and then looked to Tsukiko who had moved to grab her stuff.

"Oh Chichiri you always seem to know when I need saving." Miaka said.

"I'll always know priestess ya know." Chichiri said.

"Thank you for protecting Miaka." Tamahome said. Tsukiko rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't have had to if she wasn't so weak."

"Hey you don't have to be mean about it!" Tamahome said.

"Oh Tsukiko!" Miaka said remembering the other girl. Breaking from Tamahome's arms she rushed back to the other girl. Tsukiko stood there wondering what she was going to do and wanting to turn away from the eyes that looked at her with sadness.

"Stop looking at me like that or I'll start regretting that I saved you." Tsukiko said and turned her face showing the bruise that was now forming.

"They hit you hard and you're still bleeding." Miaka said and grabbed her handkerchief out of her breast pocket and began tenderly wiping Tsukiko's lip.

"Please that girly hit I've had worse then this." Tsukiko said. It was true she had had worse injuries not that she wanted to visit the memories.

"I see still thank you for saving me." Miaka said and flashed a smile that tugged at Tsukiko's heart.

"Whatever." Tsukiko muttered.

"Uh Miaka?" A boy or at least Tsukiko assumed it was a boy she could be wrong said.

"Yes Nuriko." Miaka answered.

"Aren't you gonna tell us who this is." Nuriko asked.

"Oh right Tsukiko this is Nuriko, Chichiri, Mitsuke, Tauski, and Tamahome guys this is Tsukiko." Miaka said and the nodded when they were pointed out. Tsukiko nodded back.

"So are we going to stay out here or can we get back to the palace?" Tasuki asked.

"Right let's go there are two more people for you to meet." Miaka said and grabbed her own bag and walked over to Tamahome who help her onto a horse before getting on himself. Chichiri walked over to Tsukiko bringing with him a horse for her to use.

"You knew I was coming didn't you?" Tsukiko asked.

"Yes I did." Chichiri said.

"Hn." Was all Tsukiko did to reply before getting on the horse and following the others. As they rode through the city Tsukiko took in the kingdoms splendor. Her eyes widened a bit when they rode right into the palace.

"Lady Priestess you have returned his highness and young master Chiriko are awaiting you in the throne room." A solder said.

"Thank you." Miaka said once they got up to the steps of the palace she jumped off and waited for Tsukiko before grabbing her arm and pulling her up the steps laughing like a child.

"Hey guys why do you think that this girls hear I thought only the priestesses could come here." Tamahome said as they walked at a much slower pace.

"Suzaku has willed it so and who are we to question that ya know." Chichiri said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Miaka do you mind not pulling my arm." Tsukiko said.

"Oh sorry." Miaka said but didn't let go instead she fell into step with Tsukiko but kept a hold of her arm. When they got to the room the doors opened and Tsukiko felt herself become aww struck. The throne room was enormous with high arches and in the back was the throne where sat a man who looked to be no more then eighteen.

"Miaka you have returned safely." The man said and got up off his throne coming down and hugging the girl.

"Hotohori I'm back." Miaka said. Breaking off she motioned for a child to come over to her and she hugged him as well.

"Lady Miaka it is good to see you again."

"You as well Chiriko." Miaka said.

"Who is this that you brought with you Miaka?" Hotohori asked.

"This is Tsukiko she is also from my world and she will be staying with us for a bit." Miaka said.

"I see then I shall have a room prepared for you immediately." Hotohori said smiling.

"She also saved our Miaka from slave traders." Nuriko said as the others entered the room.

"Is that so thank you." Hotohori said.

"Hmph it's not like I had much of a choice I wasn't going to stand there and watch." Tsukiko said bored.

"Never the less thank you tonight we shall hold a feast as a thank you." Hotohori said.

"Food?" Miaka said and everyone laughed except Tsukiko who rolled her eyes.

After the dinner Tsukiko was shown to a room that would become hers for the duration of her stay at the palace. Changing into her nightclothes she felt the weight of the day hit her and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was thrown into and endless dream that was always her nightmare.

* * *

Ok so this is chapter one now I really want to know what you all think of my first fushigi yugi attempt! So please review!


End file.
